championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
WarDog
category:User Created Characters War Dog Codename:War Dog Real name: Arion St.George Super Group:T.A.S.K. Powers: Superhuman strength, Enhanced senses, Accelerated healing, reflexes and precise physiological control. ---- History: The man who would come to be called War Dog is the culmination of centuries long breeding programs conducted by an ancient cabal known as The Right Hand. The goal of these programs was to create two exceptional beings. One was to be a physically superhuman warrior and the other possess exceptional mental abilities far surpassing those of normal men. Together they were to lead the armies of The Right Hand in its "War of Dominion" against the world. Around the 1700s a small faction within The Right Hand began to work at odds to the centuries old plan. No longer believing in the cabal's plan of world domination but fearing certain death if they were to leave, they began a strategy to sabotage the War of Dominion by turning one of its generals. A family within the organization positioned itself to be the War Masters; trainers of the Right Hand's armies and sole caretakers and instructors of its "Dog of War" when the program reached fruition. Late in 1988, War Master Marcus St. George was presented with the child who was to become the general of The Right Hand's armies. He named the boy Arion and almost immediately began instructing him in the way of the warrior, armed and unarmed combat and battlefield strategy. While training during the day he would mentally program Arion to follow the beliefs and aims of The Right Hand while at night he would subconsciously implant mental triggers that would tear down The Right Hand's programming and leave Arion able to make his own decisions and follow his own moral compass. When Arion turned 18 he was taken to the Amazon jungle to take part in his final test; "The Battle of Ascension" where he was to survive a month of combat against hundreds of Right Hand shock troops. At the end of this period (assuming he survived) he would then meet his counterpart, the other Right Hand general. After 917 shock troops had been either killed or maimed Arion came face to face with his counterpart Mindshear. Mindshear like Arion was a product of the Right Hand's extensive breeding program, however his abilities were all mental. It was at this time that Arion's adopted father triggered his mental implants causing War Dog to attack and critically injure Mindshear, while he and his allies staged a revolt. Marcus St. George was also mortally wounded in the resulting battle and died in War Dog's arms after securing his son's promise to stop The Right Hand at all costs. Since then War Dog has been a thorn in the Right Hand's side, attacking and destroying their bases around the globe and targeting their leadership for elimination. In this mission he is opposed by thousands of Right Hand shock troops and his mortal enemy Mindshear. ---- T.A.S.K. Tactical. Allied. Strike. Kommand. Recently while on a mission to destroy a Right Hand base of operations in the South China Sea Islands, War Dog found himself teamed up with T.A.S.K. operative Burning Tiger. At the end of the mission Burning Tiger revealed to him that part of her mission was to evaluate and recruit him for T.A.S.K., a global organization dedicated to the survival and betterment of the human race "regardless of borders and without boundaries". While not joining outright, War Dog has agreed to work with T.A.S.K. in matters where their interests meet. He is extremely fond of Burning Tiger.